thousandyear_warfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of the Pilgrims
The Return of the Pilgrims was a mission lead by Commander Worne Karga to gain more supplies for the Pilgrim Tor search fleets. It had later grown into the Pilgrims resulting to pirate and raiding tactics against the UE as they began colonizing towards their planets. The Mission Proposed by Commander Karga in 3580, and supported by the Pilgrim leader, Karga lead a fleet with colony ships back to the known galaxy. They began colonizing in 3856, in the empty systems to the right of the Hissho empire without too much conflict outside of a few pirate clans using them. They Pilgrims were able to develop quickly as well as produce sufficent resources to trade with the rest of the UUR as well as obtain new technologies. The mission quickly became a bigger success than originally intended. After two months, Karga received reports from scouts of new colonies being established by the UE. Unwilling to allow their planets to be discovered, she ordered the development of fleets to masquerade as pirates and raid the colonies. The raids were success enough to bring the wrath of the local Task Force to chase them, which they were more than willing to lead to a major pirate hive they weren't able to take care of themselves.These strategy also lead them away from the Pilgrim worlds, and Karga was able to ease her mind for a short while. But this was not meant to be, as the UE doubled colonization believing that they had rid themselves of the last pirates. Karga, being the tactical genius she was, began the raids again, this time a bit more easily since most of the ships were pulled back to deal with the rising threats of the UUR. But they engaged UE forces faster than before, as the task force commander of the UE felt that he hadn't eliminated the correct pirates. This time, the Pilgrim raiders had received much less warning and greater losses than before, which created a sense of desperation as the Pilgrim ships began to retreat. Commander Karga used this to her advavntage while leading the UE task force towards Hissho space, making the UE commander believe that they were going to their base for reinforcements. Only too late did he notice their destination as he was caught in a three way fight between the Pilgrim raiders, a Hissho fleet and his own. Barely survivng the engagement, he returned back to UE space with what he felt was great news. The first of his news was that he believed that the pirates were originated in Hissho space, and they had most likely successfully scared them off. The second was that according to his engagement, the Hissho hadn't advanced too far, and would prove feeble if the UE decide to go to war with them. Word reaching the new Admiral-Commander Zevelas, he began pondering the thought of a new way to strengthen faith of the UE military to UE civilians. Results The Pilgrims were able to slightly hinder UE colonization towards Pilgrim space, while having secured several systems for themselves. The UE had eliminated a pirate hive as well as potentially scared off any future pirates. They also have potential to new land from the discovery of lack of development by the Hissho.